Maborashi Illúzió
by YamiNita
Summary: GrimmIchi oneshot. Egy kis elmélkedésem átvezetve Bleachbe


Maborashi

Sok embert foglalkoztat egy kérdés;

Vajon a világ, melyben élünk igazi vagy csak merő szemfényvesztés? Csak egyszerűen úgy éljük le ezt az életet, mert ezt hisszük igazinak? De mi van, ha ez a világ hamis, könyörtelen hazugság? Egy profin előteremtett illúzió?  
És amiket mondunk, teszünk, gondolunk... csak az illúzió hatásai. Nem tudjuk befolyásolni. Lehet, nem is akarjuk... és ha ez az érzés is csak illúzió?

Karakura város is ez lenne? Egy délibáb... egy jelenés... Az emberek. Az épületek. A növények és az állatok. A gondolatok. Az érzések. A cselekedetek. A döntések. Minden.

A napok monoton módon, hihetetlenül gyorsan követik egymást. Akik itt élnek, észre sem veszik ezt a keserű egyhangúságot és úgy hiszik, a sors valami nagyra hívatta őket.  
Sors. Érdekes egy fogalom. Egyesek úgy gondolják ez az útmutató az élethez s e szerint élnek és van aki megpróbálja megváltoztatni. A sors megmutatja az életük helyes útjának menetét. De hogy ez mennyire helyes, erősen cáfolható. Honnan tudjuk, hogy a sors a helyes irányba vezet?  
Van, hogy keserű életet szán nekünk a sors. Az ember ezt átírná, megváltoztathatná, ám vagy nincs hozzá ereje, vagy nincs hozzá hite. Túlságosan is gúsba kötnek a félelmeink... de mitől is félünk? Hogy a sors megváltoztatásával egy rosszabb életet kapunk? Vagy csak félünk az igazságtól; eddig a sors egy hamis képet, illúziót mutatott nekünk. Így lehet párhuzamban ez a két dolog?  
Örökös gondolkodásra készteti az embert. Az olyanokat is, kik fiatalok, ám sok mindent megértek. Az olyanokat, akik kitűnnek a többi homo sapiens közül. Különleges szellemi, spirituális erejükkel. Lelkükkel. Szívükkel.  
Karakura kísértetiesen csöndes és kihalt utcáin a sötétség is uralomra tört. A kövér Hold töretlennek hitt fénye fogságba esett a felhőkként hívott álarc mögött. Bár nem is olyan régen ment le a nap korongja, az egész város mélyen aludt. Minden ember.  
Egy kóborló lelket kivéve.

Sötét sziluett bontakozott ki az út homályának sűrűjéből. Lomha és halk léptekkel szelte a betonösvényt, céltalanul bolyongva. Egyszerűen csak gondolkozni akart.  
Az utca lámpáinak halovány fényében feltűnt a narancssárga, enyhén kócos haj s a fiatal, mégis komor arc. Szemeit a földre szegezte, úgy haladt tovább... szívében szorongással, tehetetlenséggel.

Eddigi életében az a megannyi harc, az a megannyi ellenség. Nem értette azoknak valódi célját. Sokat töprengett az életen, a sors kérdésein... A sors akarata, hogy úgy döntöttek, ahogy? Aizen és társai... a sorsuk szerint cselekednek? Vagy nekik is az élet illúziót mutatott?

Ichigo gyomra összeszorult. Megint Ő jutott eszébe.  
A legfájdalmasabb kérdése Vele kapcsolatban volt. Vajon Ő is? Ő is illúzióként létezik előtte...?

Lehet, hogy Ő a saját illúziója. Vakon követi végzetét, igazi akarat nélkül.

_Miért kell Neki is ellenségnek lennie? _Szeretne vele normálisan beszélgetni... sétálni... olyan dolgokat tenni, amiket a rendes kapcsolatú emberek tesznek. Bár ebben az is közrejátszott, hogy Ő nem ember és nem olyan személyiség, aki az ilyen "emberi szarságokat" figyelembe venné.

Az sem fért Ichigo fejébe, hogyha annyira megveti, gyűlöli azt a férget, miért van még mindig mellette?  
"_Neki ez jutott._" hallatszott fejében az egyszerű, mégis kegyetlen válasz. Hollow énje napok óta először szólalt meg s ezután a 3 szó után rögvest el is hallgatott.

A Shinigami megállt és tekintetét emelte a csillagok most felhőkkel borított helyére.  
"_Ilyen élet...? De hol van a szabad akarat?_" gondolta s mélyet sóhajtott.  
Ezen gondolata után ismét megindult s elhaladt egy sötét kis zug mellett. Hirtelen ismerős zajt hallott a sikátorból, mely élesen vágott bele az éjszakai csendbe.  
Ichigo újra megtorpant. Fülelt és várt.  
A nesz után megint csend ereszkedett a környékre. Ichigo kezdte azt hinni, hogy csak képzelődött és tovább is indult volna, mikor mocorgást hallott a fentebb említett hely felől. Nem habozva kanyarodott be balra és lépett be a szűk, még gyérebben világított utcácskába.  
Csöndben fürkészte a területet, minden szegletet megvizsgálva... persze, ahogy tudta. Nem látott semmit. Nem hallott semmit. Csak a távolban egy tücsök ciripelését.  
Gyanútlanul fordult vissza a világosabb útra, ám mielőtt kilépett volna arra egy alakba ütközött. Szíve enyhén megugrott, pedig valahol annak mélyén sejtette, hogy itt lesz valahol.  
A hátulról jövő fény sötétbe burkolta az illető arcát és egész testét, ám így is tudta, ki áll előtte. S ahogy az illető ajkait elhagyta az a két szó, amit minden találkozássukkor hallott, ahogy mély, jellegzetes és mégis oly szexi hangja hasította a levegőt és egyenest a fülébe hatolt, ereiben a vére is felpezsdült, térdei pedig beleremegtek.  
- Yo, Shinigami.

"_Ez nem lehet illúzió." _gondolta szemeit lehunyva a Shinigami és sóhajtott.  
- Mit akarsz? - vetette oda nem túl barátságosan a fiú és egyet lépett hátra. Még mindig nem látta az espada arcát, de volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy az a szokásos vigyorával a képén és azzal a furcsa fénnyel a szemében áll ott előtte.

- Mi ez a túlzottan udvarias hangnem, he? - kérdezte Grimmjow enyhe provokációval a hangjában.  
- Mit akarsz? - ismételte meg a kérdést Ichigo és még jobban hátrált. Háta ekkor ütközött a sikátor egyik hideg betonfalának.  
Grimmjow követte őt s mikor, észrevette, hogy a fiúnak nincs hová menekülnie halkan felnevetett. Két kezét a falnak támasztotta, közéjük szorítva, fogságba ejtve a shinigamit. Csapdába esett. Mintha ő lenne nagymacska prédája, akit pillanatokon belül fel fognak falni.

Gyenge fény világította meg a férfi arcát, ezzel félelmetes megjelenést adományozva neki.

- Veszélyes dolog ilyet kérdezni, Shinigami. Főleg ilyenkor... - válaszolt végül az arrancar, bár ez sem volt igazi válasz.

Ichigo nem érdeklődött harmadjára is szándéka felől. Áthatóan nézett bele a jeges szempárba és hallgatott.  
- De, ha érdekel... passz, gondoltam átugrok kicsit hozzád. - vigyorodott el a hatos és kitartóan fürkészte a shinigami arcát.  
- Ez nem igazi indok.  
- Miért érdekel ez téged ennyire? Ne mondd, hogy nem örülsz nekem... - közelebb hajolt, egészen a füléhez. Olyan közel, hogy feje már-már súrolta Ichigoét. Az utolsó szót kísértetiesen halkan mondta s forró lehelete borzolta a fiú fülét. - ...Shinigami.

Ichigo dühösen fordította el a fejét.  
- Ne szólíts így! - morrant Grimmjowra, de közben vadul elpirult.

Az espada elhúzta a fejét és egy ideig csak nézte a zaklatott srácot. Várt egy kicsit, hátha belekezd a mondandójába, de mikor Ichigo még mindig makacsul elfordulva, lehunyt szemekkel hallgatott, ingerülten rámordult.

- Nyögd már ki, mi a franc bajod van!

Ichigo nem válaszolt.  
Grimmjow dühösen a falhoz szorította szerencsétlent egyik kezével úgy, hogy az pár centire fel is emelkedett a földről.  
- Ki vele! - kiabálta az arrancar. Hangja csak úgy zengett az éjszakában.  
Ichigo ráemelte enyhén fátyolos szemeit s kezét Grimmjow ingét markoló jobbjára rakta.  
- Előbb tegyél le, te seggfej. - mondta durcásan.

- Majd miután válaszoltál, Ichigo. - sziszegte az arrancar. A fiút megdöbbentette, hogy dühe ellenére is képes volt a keresztnevén szólítani.  
Végül sóhajtott.  
- Sokat gondolkoztam... hogy tulajdonképpen miért is szolgálod Aizent, ha egyszer ki nem állhatod? - nyögte ki végül a fiú.  
Grimmjow dühös arckifejezését felváltotta a döbbenet. Nem tudta hirtelen hova tenni a kérdést. _Mi a szar van ezzel a fiúval? El kéne már nála egy jó kis baszás?_

Miután meggyőződött, fene tudja honnan, hogy a srác nem szenved semmiféle emberi nyavalyában, komor hangon válaszolt.  
- Mert ez a sorsom.

Ichigo gyomra összeszorult. Félt ettől a választól, nagyon is félt... de szíve mélyén számított rá.

Keserűen elmosolyodott.  
- És te vakon követed a sorsodat, mi?  
Grimmjow felemelt egy szemöldököt.  
- Mire akarsz kilyukadni?

- Csak... miért is követsz egy olyan sorsot, amit te sem akarsz? - kérdezte egyre halkulva Ichigo s szemei szúrni kezdtek a hirtelen felgyülemlett könnytől.  
- Honnan veszed, hogy nem akarom?  
- Ne baszd már át a fejemet, Grimmjow! - kiáltott rá a shinigami és végül könny csordult le arcán. - Az imént mondtad, hogy ez a sorsod... nem azt mondtad, hogy "mert ezt akarom"! Gondolkozz, ember!

- Hé!

- Mellesleg, hallottál már a szabad akaratról?! Ha nem vagy képes erre az egyszerű dologra, gyávább vagy mint hittem! Egyszerűen félsz attól, hogy ezt az egészet akár meg is szüntethetnéd! Félsz a következménytől! - kiabálta kétségbeesetten a fiú.

Grimmjow egy pillanatig csak elképedve bámult majd ismét dühtől torzult el arca és szorosabban belemarkolt Ichigo felsőjébe, ami által a fiú még jobban hozzányomódott a falhoz.

- Szabad akarat?! Akarsz látni szabad akaratot? Idefigyelj akkor, szarházi! - majd vadul ajkait nyomta Ichigoéhoz. Nyelvét határozottan dugta át a másik szájába és eszement mozgásba lendült a fiúéval.

A shinigami esze teljesen leblokkolt, mostantól a szívéé volt a szerep. Karjaival átfonta az espada nyakát s közelebb húzta őt, mélyítve az intenzív csókot. Levegőhöz nem jutott, de nem érdekelte. Hisz olyan érzés volt ez, mely helyébe ezer meg ezer lélegzetvétel se léphetett.

Hosszú ideig csókolóztak. Még mielőtt eldurvult volna a helyzet, ugyanis Ichigonak kedve lett volna tovább folytatni az élvezetet, Grimmjow hirtelen elszakadt a fiútól.  
Mindkettejük szemében éhséggel, mégis keserűséggel meredtek egymásra. Hevesen vették a levegőt, hisz hosszú percekig nélkülözniük kellett eme tevékenységet.

- Most örülsz? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Grimmjow, majd engedett a szorításon, végül a földre ejtette a hevesen ziháló shinigamit.  
Ichigo csak lehunyta a szemeit, nem válaszolt.

- Tch... elárulok neked valamit, Ichigo. Az én sorsomat nem lehet megváltoztatni. Ne is merészeld megpróbálni, vagy kénytelen leszek megölni téged. És ez az egy dolog az, amit nem akarok.

A fiú ajkait beharapta és újabb könnycseppek gördültek le orcáin. Arcát hirtelen megcsapta egy hideg szellő, mitől bőre libabőrössé vált.  
Percekig ült csöndben a fal tövébe roskadva. Feje zúgott, szíve hevesen dobogott, könnyei meg szüntelenül hullottak.  
Nem sokkal később felpillantott; Grimmjow már nem állt előtte. Valóban itt lett volna?  
Remegő végtagokkal feltápászkodott, még egyszer körülnézett, majd folytatta vándorlását az éjszakában.  
A felhőtakaró itt-ott felszakadozott s a Hold fénye áthatolt a foltokon. A shinigamit ezt nem zavarta. A shinigamit ezt nem érdekelte.

"_Nem... csak egy jelenés volt_." gondolta keserűen, s arcáról letörölgette a könnyeket s alakját lassacskán elnyelte az utca lámpáinak tompa fénye.

_Csak egy illúzió volt.  
Semmi több._


End file.
